dbmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
God of Destruction Broly
At the beginning of the new Dragon Ball Super story arc, it is revealed that Broly survived his defeat at the hands of Goku, and managed to make a frantic escape in a Space Pod as New Planet Vegeta is demolished by Comet Camori. During his space travel, his pod collides with a strange substance known as the Vega-Star. The power from the star reacts with Broly's rare Super Saiyan abilities, and arrives at an unknown destination with infinitely increased power. We then learn the Vega-star is in-fact a mystical planet that survived Lord Beerus' wrath. Broly begins powering up using his built-up psychotic rage, and transforms into a Super Saiyan God. Relation to Lord Beerus Broly gains his godlike abilities from inactive extracts of Lord Beerus' sphere of destruction. The sheer power from this colossal attack causes an indestructibly blessed planet to crumble. Years later, post the events of the first Broly movie, Broly's space pod collides with the remains of the planet. A combination of Lord Beerus' ki and the essence from a blessed planet causes Broly and his pod to gain godlike abilities. Legendary Super Saiyan God Legendary Super Saiyan God is a unique and incredible transformation which occurs only if a Legendary Super Saiyan obtains godlike ki. Broly is the only recorded Saiyan to ever reach this form, making him the icon and founder. A Legendary Super Saiyan God will retain their fiery red Super Saiyan God transformation permanently, meaning this form will now become the user's base. Broly proves LSSG is stronger than Goku's Super Saiyan Blue, effortlessly by defeating him during their first encounter with one punch. Benefits to this form include: Regeneration capabilities, infinite ki maximization, increased strength, mastery of god ki and enhanced sight, smell and speed. Appearance-wise, LSSG adds a less bulky build to Broly than Legendary Super Saiyan. Allowing him to travel faster and easily avoid oncoming attacks. Broly's general appearance remains unchanged with the exception of a few slight differences: the skin tone becomes darker; the hair loses any stray hair, lifts up slightly and gains the user's Super Saiyan form bangs, as well as adopts a red coloring; the Saiyan's eyes grow, becoming sharper and the irises become red; the overall body structure appears to become younger, thinner, and slightly taller; the aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance. ''Similar transformations include: Super Saiyan God, Mystic Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, God of Destruction title. '' Imprisonment Broly's arc draws to a close. Goku and Vegeta desperately prepare for the fusion dance, whilst an immensely powerful Broly charges their way. Broly launches a burst of infinite energy at Vegeta, but that is soon deflected by Lord Beerus. The God of Destruction explains his causes for getting involved in his battle. Beerus admits his essence luckily formed a God and now he can not have his creation surpass him. Lord Beerus battles it out ferociously with Broly. Vegeta tells Goku there's no need to fuse. He goes on to explain his plan to form a spirit-bomb combination attack whilst Broly is busy fighting Beerus. Goku approves Vegeta's proposition and he starts gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile, Vegeta creates a small fragment of ki. Old Kai questions Vegeta's insanity, but then it becomes clear to him. Vegeta has gathered god energy from himself to add to the completed spirit bomb, creating a Godlike Spirit Bomb. Broly begins to claim victory over an exhausted Beerus. Broly mercilessness damages Beerus to the point of unconsciousness. Whis proceeds to gather Beerus and return to his temple, but before leaving, gives Goku and Vegeta some well-needed, quick advice. The Spirit Bomb is finished and Vegeta throws his god ki into it, forming a rather small, red power bomb. Just as Goku is about to launch it...Broly attacks and kicks Goku into orbit. Vegeta delivers a surprise punch to Broly's abdomen (the same spot he was injured in Dragon Ball Z). This causes Broly to recoil. Vegeta then finishes with a Big Bang Attack which launches Broly into the distance. Goku returns from orbit and grabs the possession of the Spirit Bomb. He then powers-up his Kaioken technique to over-ride his current Super Saiyan Blue. Successful, Goku uses instant transmission to travel to Broly's location, and with perfect accuracy, Goku lands the attack, causing Broly to explode. However, just as the Saiyans thought they had won. Broly emerges unharmed from the technique. Old Kai tells Supreme Kai the regenerative capabilities from the Legendary Super Saiyan God is perfection. Shocked and confused, Goku and Vegeta finally decide to initiate the Fusion Dance. Their attempts are once again interrupted by Broly. This time, Broly hits Goku with a menacing Omega Destruct attack. Goku manages to escape the attack's clutches using Instant Transmission. Vegeta fights Broly, but is out-classed instantly. Vegeta gasps for air but is crunched into the depths of the Earth. Goku re-appears in-front of Broly and delivers a fast-striking Kamehameha at the abdomen. Broly is unaffected and inflicts a combination of melee attacks. Goku's kaioken technique expires, and Goku is left lifeless on the ground. Suddenly, Gohan appears from the distance. Outraged by the deaths of the world's population, Gohan charges Broly with a vengeful Mosenko. Broly deflects Gohan's attack but he emerges unharmed. Gohan powers-up into a Super Saiyan Blue. Meanwhile, Supreme Kai travels to Earth with Dende to heal Goku and Vegeta. Once they recovered, they immediately decide to aid Gohan. At this point, King Kai telepathically tells Goku to hurry and fuse. Goku informs Vegeta and the two finally fuse to make Gogeta. Gogeta saves Gohan and competes easily against Broly. The mad Saiyan God begins to laugh. Broly wipes the dark blood from his chin and boasts about his immortality. Gogeta concentrates energy for an attack which transports Broly to a dead zone. This attack is complete whilst Gogeta kicks Broly away. Gogeta uses this attack on Broly, and he is transported into an imprisoned Dead Zone.